


Favorite Love Story

by spookitty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookitty/pseuds/spookitty
Summary: Saeran knew Ellie loves him as much as he loves her, but sometimes he couldn't help but worry if maybe he was doing something wrong. So he seeks Ellie for validation and receives an answer so simple but so... perfect.





	Favorite Love Story

Saeran and Ellie decided to hang out at his place before they went out in the evening for dinner and managed to finish a movie and talk about random things for what seemed to be hours, but there was still too much time before they had to go. Something had been nagging at Saeran this whole time they spent the lazy afternoon together, and it wasn’t until they sat in comfortable silence that he realized it.

During their courtship when Saeran had been trying to get in the good graces of Ellie's closest friends, one of them had mentioned her obsession with romance novels and her nerdy tendency to have one with her all the time. It was an open joke to their group of friends that Ellie read at every opportunity she was idle and not doing anything.

Right now, however, and not to mention all the other times they ‘d just been hanging out on a lazy day, she wasn’t reading anything, and it didn’t look like she had a book in her tiny purse. In fact, the nerdy girl her friends had called her didn’t seem to be present at all.

“Ellie,” he called. She's been making odd faces at the ugly fish his twin brother insisted he keep as a pet. When she turned around and focused her attention on him, he told her about what’s been bothering him.

Saeran was half afraid of her answer. What if she thought he was going to judge her of her obsessive but otherwise normal hobby? What if he was doing something wrong in their relationship that makes her uncomfortable to be her normal self? What if–

But then Ellie answered, and if he wasn’t already head over heels in love with her, he’d have fallen right then and there.

“I’m sorry I made you think that I haven’t been completely honest with you, but that’s not it at all. I promise. I don’t bring my favorite romance novels anymore because, well, they’re just not my favorite anymore... and I guess I don’t need them when it's my life now.” Her cheeks began to flush an adorable shade of pink.

“Saeran, you’re my favorite love story.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a snippet I wrote years ago with no two people in mind, but ever since entering the MysMe hell (and to be more specific Saeran's route), I decided they all deserve happiness and fluff without all the hurt and the emotions and the pain from the heartbreaking, beautiful route.
> 
> Also introducing Ellie, my MC. :)


End file.
